Sweet Snow and Ice
by Fluffy Death
Summary: Chiya is your average human girl...NOT! In reality she is a human who Koenma picked for the Jagan eye, and with her comes great danger and adventure. Read with us about this girl and her great, yet cold, adventure. HieiOc
1. Chapter 1

"You little slut, how dare you leave this house without my permission!" her father went at her once more, the blade in his hand gleaming as it was brought down in an arc and pierced into her skin, leaving a bleed cut in her arm that she knew would scar if she didn't attend to it. "It was a mistake on my part to leave the house – even though we had nothing to eat and you were out cold – to do the shopping. Next time I will be sure to ask of your permission to leave to do so." She knew the only mistake that she made was leaving the house to do the shopping and not giving her father enough time to get drunk and pass out again before coming back. Her father sneered at her, cutting her one last time on the cheek with the kitchen knife then threw her onto the stairs, where she just laid limp until he gave her permission to leave. "Fine, you little slut, go to your room and don't come out until I say so." He wouldn't grant her leave of her room for days, as he tended to do. Every time that he sent her to her room with those words he'd forget her until he ran out of food then he'd yell at her for not doing the shopping when they started to run out.

Not even bothering to point out his blunder, she stood calmly and made her way up the stairs, easily dodging the flying kitchen knife that came towards her, and made it look accidental – though she didn't look over when the knife lodged itself in the wall. This was her life, something she was use to, and she didn't see the point in lingering on it anymore then she needed to. Ever since her mother left them ten years ago – the same mother who'd promised to be back for her soon – her father had taken out his anger on her.

Once her door was closed behind her back she closed her eyes for a brief second and constructed a barrier around her room, something she found out she could do seeing as one day she'd been wishing for a wall of some sort to appear around her room to keep her dad and his knives away from her and it had appeared. It only took millisecond for the barrier to appear and once it did her eyes opened again and she calmly walked over towards the bathroom that she was lucky to have connected to her bedroom. After washing the cuts that her father had given her she bandaged her arms, where the most severe cuts were, and then made her way back into her bedroom. Carefully she took a seat on her bed and closed her eyes; she needed sleep as her father had kept her up doing house work for the past two days straight.

Spirit World

Koenma, in toddler form as usual, was pacing up and down his desk irritably as he muttered under his breath. "This isn't good, a human cannot hold the jagan eye...to much power...unless..." Stopping his mumblings he spun around towards the door of his office and let out and ear piercing scream, "Gorge!" Almost instantly the ogre came running into the room, practically tripping over himself in his haste to please the young prince. "I need full report on the Jagan Eye, more specifically anything over what's needed in order to withstand it's power." the toddler prince quickly ordered, his dark brown eyes flashing with the urgency of the matter. He didn't know for how much longer the Special Defense Force could take care of the matter at hand, mainly because he didn't know if it would grow or not. The only way he'd be able to be sure that the problem didn't get to out of hand was to have a human with the Jagan.

A few minutes later George came running back into the office, a rather large book in his hands. Setting the book down on the desk after Koenma sat down in his chair, the ogre waited for more instructions. "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!" Koenma practically screeched, making the ogre jump slightly before he hurried out of the room. Taking a deep breath Koenma opened the book and flipped to the chapter on what was needed to possess the evil eye. It took a while, but in the end he found what he was looking for. _"It is said that a human with mass amount of energy may be able to possess the Jagan Eye, but it has not been tested as it is to dangerous and may cause the death of the human. If a human does with to have the eye implanted, then they must have mass amounts of pure energy, not tainted, that can be used for barriers, healing, and only pure things."_ Where was he going to find a human with that kind of energy?

Pushing the book off to the side, the toddler prince quickly accessed the Spirit World computer and searched for the most likely candidates for the procedure. Seeing as he couldn't just search for humans, he searched for humans with powers A class and above. With that search he flipped through the few files, finding that most of the people who had that kind of energy had lives that could not be changed, or at least shouldn't be changed. When he came to the last person he was shocked, though. The girl had it rough, that was for sure, but her powers were in the A+ class and were exceedingly pure despite her situation. If the implant went well and she survived it then her life would get better; he didn't see any reason as to why she should turn down the request.

"Botan!" his voice rang through the castle as he called for his most well known, and chipper spirit guides. Seconds later a girl with blue hair skipped into his office. "The sweet and sassy, Spirit Guide Botan is here!" she giggled as she approached Koenma happily, but when she saw the serious look on the toddler's face her cheerful mood quickly dropped. "I need you to get this girl and bring her to me. She can't harm you with her energy, as the most harm she can cause with it is purifying someone, but her file says that she can put up a decent fight if she feels the need to. I don't think she will, though, just tell her that I wish to speak with her and inform her that if she comes then she wont have to go back to her father's if she doesn't wish to. If she declines then come back and tell me, I'll have someone else go and try to convince her to come." he informed quickly, indicating the photo and name on the screen before rubbing his temples as the past few days finally caught up with him and a headache started to form. The chirpy spirit guide nodded and her oar appeared in her hand before she shot off to find the girl that Koenma had showed her on the screen.

with the girl

She was brought out of her sleep by the sound of someone's feet touching the wooden floors of her room, though she didn't open her eyes. A small gasp filled the air and then a female voice came, one that sounded like it was normally cheery, though it wasn't this time. "How could someone do such a thing to a person. Her face is so precious and now it's marred." It confused her slightly, why someone would be concerned over something as petty as that, but she didn't risk to move or make a sound, keeping her eyes closed as she just listened to what the intruder was doing.

It was only when said intruder was coming towards her did her eyes snap open, making the girl before her back up a few paces at her gaze. To say the least her eyes were something of a mystery to everyone, no one having seen colors like that before. Her right eye was a pure black, as she had Aniridia in that one while her left eye was a steel blue-gray. It was rare for a person to have Aniridia – which is when the iris appears to be absent, making the eye look black - or Heterochromia – your eyes are two different colors (one is one color and the other is a different one) – and even then it was even more rare to see someone who had both like she did. The female seemed to quickly regain her wit and took a step towards her once more. "Hi, I'm Botan! You're Chiya, right?" the girl chirped, making her narrow her eyes in dislike, she'd never been overly fond of hyper active people, or overly happy ones for that matter.

Before she could dwell on that though, Botan quickly began talking again, already knowing the answer and so seeing no need to wait for it to come from the girls own lips. "Right, on with why I'm here I guess. You see, Prince Koenma of the Spirit World – where I work as a Spirit Guide, or Grim Reaper as it is known is your culture – has requested your presence. He also said that if you should agree to go with me to see him then you wouldn't have to come back here, where your father lives, unless you really wanted to!" Botan was practically jumping up and down in excitement, it wasn't very often that she was able to give out good news, so she was glad she was able to this time. Chiya blinked slightly then grunted before sitting up, her blankets falling off her body as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Once the blankets were gone, though, Botan couldn't help but to stare, Chiya was shorter then Hiei and had one of the best bodies that she'd ever seen even though the girl couldn't be any older then thirteen at most. "I'm sixteen," Chiya muttered, as if she'd read Botan's mind, as she stood up and slipped on her black boots, which made Botan realize that the small girl was wearing all black, except for the white bandages that were wrapped around her arms, one of which was slowly turned a deep dark red. "Well have a healer look at your arms and face for you after Koenma talks with you. We can't have you running around with wounds, now can we? It takes away from your beauty." Chiya only grunted again, making Botan think that it would be best to make the portal to Spirit World before something happened.

Spirit World

Chiya walked out of the portal, much to Botan's surprise as even the boys fell out of it most of the time, and then went over to a wall and sat down, her back up against the wall. Her eyes were trained on the toddler prince, as if it was every day that you saw a toddler walking around on top of a desk muttering under his breath while a blue pacifier bobbed dangerously in his mouth. When Botan cleared her throat, the toddler spun around and looked around until he spotted Chiya, who had closed her eyes once more and seemed to be sleeping. "Botan-" the prince started, only to be cut off when the steel blue-gray eye opened and gave him a piercing look. "I'm awake, so just talk before I get impatient and leave." her voice was cold and flat, giving a no nonsense air to the room. Koenma jumped slightly at her voice but nodded quickly anyway and requested that Botan leave the room, which the fairy girl did rather grudgingly.

"I have a request for you, if you chose to agree then I promise that your life will become a little better, if not a little more dangerous. Even if you don't agree, you wont have to see your father, I wouldn't be able to stand myself for sending you back to a place like that, to a human like that, but I want you to really think about the offer that I'm going to make you." he stated, making sure that he had her attention. His words were met by a small snort. "I do not care that my father is like he is, it is no concern of mine. I am no complaining about my life, I'm sure someone else has had it worse. You best make your offer though, or I might just snap and kill you, as you've awoken me for this pointless banter." she sneered, her eyes never opening while she spoke. Koenma gulped slightly, knowing that while she couldn't kill him with her powers, she could very well do so with her bare hands, as she'd fought enough to learn how to do something like that. Taking a deep breath, the toddler lord settled in his chair, his hands fiddling slightly with a pen as he tried to figure out how to word his offer. "You see, we are in need of a human who possesses the Jagan Eye, or Evil Eye as some call it. The only problem is that there isn't any humans who have one. After some research was done, we found out why, we also found out that you'd be able to possess one if you so wish to. While we have a demon who has the Jagan, we need a human who has one because the spiritual powers they gain are different from what a demon would get. Should you accept my offer to have the implant done, I will warn you that it is dangerous and if the eye doesn't take to you then you will die because of it."

Silence was all that met his words, and it covered the room like a thick blanket, smothering the two occupants in the room. After a few minutes Chiya opened her eyes and turned her piercing gaze onto Koenma, who held back a gasp as her eyes were much more frightening and odd in reality then they looked in her photo. "Consider it done, there is nothing for me to live for, no one to protect, and so my life means nothing and will not be missed should the procedure fail." she kept her voice even, not even a trace of fear tainting her words as they flowed, cold, from her mouth. Koenma let out a small sigh of relief then nodded. "I can arrange for the implant to be done today, the sooner the better." with that he picked up the phone and began to make the arrangements needed for the operation to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Forbiddensoul562: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm so glad that I at least have one reader who is willing to stick with my story, even though I only just started it! I promise to try and update quickly, just for you!_

_KorriKitsune: I'm glad that you think it's cool..._

_ruinsage-sorceress: Why thank you, I'm glad that you like it!_

_MagicalRain: Well, I'm glad that you think it's interesting and I'll try not to disappoint with my other chapters that I write_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

As the anesthetic wore off, her mismatched eyes fluttered open and stayed pinned on the white ceiling above her. Everything seemed to be slightly dulled, the sounds were muffled and even the white washed ceiling of the recovery room – where she thought she was – seemed to be blurred. In the back of her mind she noted that there was an odd taste in her mouth and it was dry, like she'd been sucking on cotton while asleep. Muffled voices were drawing closer to her, and a few seconds later, though it seemed an eternity to her, a blurred head popped into her vision, but her eyes stayed looking straight ahead as she couldn't manage to get them to move. Suddenly the light became brighter and almost immediately one of her arms, which had been healed, threw itself over her eyes to block out the blinding light. "Water, now, before I cut your throat out." she barely could register her own voice speaking, though she did note that it got something of a chuckle out of whoever she was talking to. That was the last that she remembered, though she knew that she stayed away after that.

"Chiya...Chiya...come on I know that you're awake!" Botan's bubbly voice was practically screaming in her ear as she finally regained her senses. "Miss. Botan, the anesthetic might have wore off slightly, but she could still be out of it. Let her rest a little longer." another female voice pierced through the air, polite but commanding, a voice that was easily placed with a nurse or doctor. A low growl ripped from her throat despite how much she tried to hold it back, making both Botan and the other female in the room look over at her. "Your voice makes my ears bleed," she didn't bother to remove her arm from her eyes, as the darkness felt good to her mind and she was reluctant to let it go quite yet.

A squeal of delight came in reply to her words though, not something that happened very often to say the least. "Oh, Chiya-chan; I'm so glad that you're awake! Koenma and I were so worried that you weren't going to make it and that you were actually in shock, despite what the nurse here said. I'm so glad that you're okay though, it would have been a real bummer to have to guide your soul only a few short steps to be judged. You must be hungry, let me get you something to eat!" Botan rambled happily, clapping her hands once to show her sincerity. Before she could turn to go get Chiya food, though, she found herself pressed up against the wall with a scalpel to her neck and a two glaring mismatched eyes sending waves of anger towards her. "You dare call me that one more time, and I will have your head before you could blink." Chiya growled dangerously, making Botan whimper slightly and press more into the wall in hopes of getting away from the sharp scalpel that was pressed up against her throat.

Sneering, Chiya backed off and walked over to the window, secretly glad that she had refused to give up her clothes for the hospital gown that the doctors and nurses wanted her to wear as in her own clothes she didn't have even a chance of flashing anyone and could move freely without care. Taking a seat at the window she stare out of it calmly for a few seconds before the nurse had regained her wits and walked over to her. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to lay back down. We need to check and make sure that the incision made for the implant has healed up properly and isn't in danger of infection. After that you will need to follow Miss. Botan to get a covering for your Eye." the nurse's voice cut through her thoughts easily, making her growl slightly. "I will check it myself," she growled before pushing herself out of the chair and going towards the open door that she could easily tell lead to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she hoped onto the counter and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail so she could see her forehead clearly without it getting in her way. Leaning towards the large mirror she could faintly see a thin line, the incision where the Jagan was implanted, she figured. Tracing it lightly with her finger, she felt for any clots and tenderness. When she found none she closed her eyes and felt around her mind for the Jagan, like Koenma had told her to do before the operation. Once found she willed it to open and then opened her eyes once more and turned her gaze up at it, finding that it was a dark red color and, now open, filled the entire slit that was made on her forehead. Grunting slightly in satisfaction with what she closed the eye again and jumped off the counter, gracefully landing on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, then made her way back into the recovery room where she gave a quick, sharp nod to the nurse while tugging her boots and pulling the ponytail out, letting her long white hair spill down her back.

"Let us get this over with before I decide that it is not worth my time." Her voice was as cold as ever as she turned her gaze back onto Botan, who had regained her bubbly mood. "Okay! Lets go get you one of the best ones that we have, you'll love them!" Botan was practically overflowing with eagerness, to her this was almost as good as shopping, though she had forgotten just who she was dealing with when she made the comparison.

When they got to the room that held, basically, clothes and cloth – though it's curious as to why Koenma would have something like that – Botan bounced over to some rather bright headbands and began to shift though them. "I'll find you the best one yet!" she giggled, shifting her gaze momentarily towards Chiya, only to find that the girl was already in front of the mirror and, after pulling her long hair into a half ponytail, was tying a black band around her forehead over the Jagan. Once the band was secured she pulled the half ponytail out, effectively concealing the sides and back of the band from view with a curtain of thick white hair. "Why black? You wear so much of it already!" Botan was practically pouting as she watched the girl pick up three other bands just like the black one she already had on. Chiya didn't answer though, instead she opted to step out of the room before she strangled the blue haired fairy girl with one of the headbands that she'd picked up.

Still pouting, Botan followed her lead then took her to Koenma, who'd asked to see her once she had covered the Jagan, mainly because the Eye scared him slightly. Chiya leaned up against the same wall in which she'd sat against when she first arrived in the Reikai, this time keeping her gaze steadily on Koenma. "Good, good, it seems that you've made it through the procedure, I was beginning to fear that I'd have to do paperwork on your death and have to find someone else to try the procedure on." the toddler sighed in relief, getting a small growl in reply, which made him jump as normally humans don't growl, it seemed to be a side effect of the demonic energy the Jagan possessed. Chuckling weakly he glanced over at Botan, who silently urged him on with the reason that she had brought Chiya to see him. "Right! You'll be needing to train. The operation actually takes some of your energy so your spirit energy will be weaker, but one you've trained with the Jagan for a while you'll gain the energy back and a little more – if I'm not mistaken – that the Jagan gives. You'll be spending today just getting use to the Jagan eye, work on being able to sense the Jagan and making it part of you. Tomorrow you'll start your training under one of our physics and a martial arts master." he ordered, getting a glare in return. "I will be training under no lackey of yours, I will teach myself." With her rather cold voice hanging in her air she stood and walked off, leaving a gaping Koenma staring at her back and a frowning Botan to try and console him as he started to go on about no one respecting him like they should.

(fast forward)

Beads of sweat made their way down her brow as she dodged in an out of the trees, racing after the demon that she'd been going after for at least two hours. It had managed to get away from the group that she'd been fighting, and her personal philosophy was not to leave anything that could give away her fighting style alive. Even though she'd been running for a while her breathing hadn't started to speed up, mainly because of the vigorous training she put herself through to boost her endurance. It didn't help, though, that she was chasing after a demon while she, herself, was a human and so didn't know the Makai as well.

After a while the demon she was chasing began to tire and stopped to rest, obviously thinking that it had lost her. This made a rather sadistic smirk spread across her face as she came closer to the place where he was resting, making sure that the cloak on her energy was still firmly in place. She stopped running when she was over half way there, instead jumping into the trees and going from branch to branch towards her prey instead, that way when she stopped she was right above him.

"Pity, your last moments are in stupidity." she hissed out, startling the demon so it jumped up and started to look wildly around for her, not being able to pin point her voice as she had cast it about so it sounded like she was coming from all around the clearing that he'd settled in. Before he even really had a chance to get on the defensive, she jumped out of the tree, her sword flashing through the air, and easily decapitated the demon with own fowl swipe of the glimmering blade. Not even looking at the corpse as it fell to the ground, she flicked the blood off her sword and sheathed it in one smooth motion before calmly walking back towards the portal that would take her to Spirit World.

Landing easily in her room, Chiya grabbed a spare change of clothes then jumped out of the window, landing easily on the grounds, and raced towards a private waterfall that she found only months before. When she got there jerked her clothes off and jumped into the cool water, swimming towards the fall to wash the sweat and grime off her body that had collected over the course of her training

(With Koenma)

"Okay, binkey breath, why did you call us all here? Kieko is going to kill me for sure this time for missing school!" Yusuke yelled as he stumbled ungracefully out of the portal, followed by Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei who all didn't say a word as the black haired teen ranted and raved for a few minutes. Koenma got fed up with it quickly, though, and silenced Yusuke with a a loud "shut up!" that made the boy back up a few steps as he had never seen the toddler so annoyed before. "You're here because of a new mission, you'll all be staying in the Reikai palace until said mission is completed. There will be one more member on your team, though, depending on how well she works with you will decide if she stays on your team after this mission is over. For now, though, we need what she can offer us, and I don't want any of you to say otherwise." the toddler took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke, but when he did his voice was still laced with irritation. Ever since the girl had gotten there she'd been getting on his last nerves with her attitude, much like he was sure Hiei would should the fire demon stay within the castle for as long as she was.

Kurama took a step forward, his long red hair swaying slightly behind him at the movement, and bowed in greeting before pinning the toddler prince with a curious look. "Might I inquire as to what this mission pertains to?" the kitsune kept his standard calm, polite voice, which managed to calm Koenma considerably. "There is yet another demon who is trying to open a portal from the Makai to the Ningenkai, only this time he has help because he stole two of our artifacts that may just secure his success if we don't get them back. You're job is to get in there, get the artifacts back without him knowing that you have them, and getting back here with them. Once we have the artifacts back safely the five of you have to bring the demon down, the Reikai can't afford to let him stay loose." Kurama hummed slightly once Koenma said this, a thoughtful look crossing his face before he turned back to the toddler prince with one question that was on everyone's mind – well except for Kuwabara who was more focused on the fact that a girl would be fighting with them. "Why do we need her Jagan eye when we have Hiei's? What would be the difference in the two of them?" Yusuke nodded slightly while Hiei just turned his eyes to land on Koenma, waiting for an answer to the question that was on all three of their minds (remember that Kurama asked the question). After a second of struggling to find how to word what he wanted to say, Koenma sighed and slouched back in his chair. "I don't know why, exactly, but out resources tell us that only a human with the Jagan can pin point the location of the castle you're going to have to storm, and the demon that you're after – once you retrieve the artifacts – seems to like to play disappearing games and I would be more comfortable with two who have the Jagan then just one, not that I doubt you Hiei." Koenma added hastily after the fire demon sent him a death filled glare.

For a while no one said anything, then Yusuke pushed himself from his sitting position and popped his back with a small yawn. "Well, lets go meet this chick then Koenma gets to deal with Kieko so I don't get my ass handed to me for not meeting up with her today." he shoved his hands into his pockets – as was his norm – and headed out the door, Kuwabara following him laughing that he was whipped, which got him punched in the head and knocked out by a bored Yusuke. Koenma sighed slightly and jumped from his seat so he could take the boys to the medical wing, where the girl was suppose to be.

When they arrived, though, the nurses were going frantic and a calm looking figure was laying on the observation table, one knee drawn up and an arm thrown over their eyes. "Is something wrong?" Koenma instantly began to worry, thinking that something had gone wrong with the Jagan and it started to reject her. "Miss. Chiya is gone! I went in to check her vitals, and all when I went to lay a hand on her shoulder, so she knew that I was there – I always do it with my patients who have their eyes closed – my hand went right through her!" the nurse was practically wailing in her distress as she stopped in front of Koenma, still panicking. The toddler prince quickly pressed the intercom on the wall, eyes wide and startled. "Ogre, have the whole Makai checked for Chiya, and have Botan gather up some of the other fairy girls and search the castle! When you find her bring her directly to my office, in chains if you have to, but I want her in my office!" he somehow managed to keep the pacifier in his mouth, even though he was yelling like no tomorrow and was frantically waving his arms in his distress. Once the ogre stammered out a quick "yes sir" he lifted a hand to his temple and turned back to the boys. "We'll go waiting in my office, let us hope that she doesn't send us searching for her for too long." he muttered before going back to his plush chair and the comforts that his office had.

(with Chiya)

"Ogre, having the whole Makai checked for Chiya, and have Botan gather up some fairly girls and search the castle! When you find her bring her directly to my office, in chains if you have to, but I want her in my office!" the voice of the toddler prince that she'd agreed to work for reached her ears as she stepped back into her room, katana gripped loosely in her hands while her belts were slung over her shoulder. Figuring that there wasn't a reason to bother checking in, as Koenma had the entire castle practically searching for her anyway, she let her things fall to her bed and went to find a clean change of clothes.

By the time that she had changed into her standard pair of black training clothes, and was fixing her band back around her forehead, she could hear one of the fairy girls slowly making their way towards her. Grunting slightly she quickly walked over to her red belts and secured them on her waist, completing her normal look, not including katanas at her waist, though. Right as she fitted one of her katanas onto her waist, the door of her bedroom was flung open and a black haired girl stuck her head in and peered around until her slightly pink eyes landed on Chiya. "Oh, there you are! Do you know what kind of a fuss you've got this castle in? Honestly, why can't you just be reasonable for once and do what you're told? Oh, well, no use talking about that with you, it's not like you'll listen to me anyway; I'm just here to make sure that you go to Koenma's office. You've really got him worked up, you know, you should be ashamed of yourself. He really does care for you, despite what you think, he thinks highly of you, some of us even think that he may be thinking about taking you as his mate! Wouldn't that be grand, being the mate of a demi-god?" the fairy girl babbled, now having opened the door fully and leaning on the frame while Chiya picked up her other katana and fitted it under the first one that was already around her waist. "Be quiet before I force you to close that mouth of yours, and in that case you wont be breathing." her cold voice cut the chattering fairy girl off quickly and got her a startled look in reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not own YYH, only my characters; I believe I failed to mention that during the first chapter


End file.
